


Home for the Wicked

by Sean3102



Category: Lucifer (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this for myself, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm not sure what I'm doing, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, M/M, Protective Lucifer, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, and no one else, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sean3102/pseuds/Sean3102
Summary: What if Klaus had gone to Los Angeles? What if he met everyone's favorite devil?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one was writing this so I decided to. I have never written fanfiction before...Well, that's a lie there was a very old Warrior Cats self-insert fic that never saw the light of day. Anyways first fic be as mean as possible. I know did I terribly but whatever I wrote this for myself lol. I might continue it. It all depends. Sorry, this first chapter is so short not sure where I'm going. see ya

Klaus’s world has just ended and he was on a bus. Dave had died and he was on a bus. Dave had died less than an hour ago or fifty years ago depending on how you looked at it. Klaus could still feel the warm blood covering his fingers, but he refused to look down. If he looked down and saw the blood it would make everything all the more real. 

Klaus wanted to go home. Not to the academy. Home was a room in Los Angles. Home was also Dave. But Dave was gone. All Klaus wanted to do was cry and cry and cry. Finally, Klaus got off the bus, smashed the damn briefcase that caused him so much pain but at the same time brought him the greatest joy he’d ever know. 

All Klaus could do was lay on the ground and curl up crying. Klaus didn’t know how long he laid their, tears streaming down his face. After what felt like hours he heard someone walk up and stop before him. “Sir,” a masculine voice said. “Are you alright? Do you need any help? Is there anyone I can call for you?” Klaus looked up. It was a cop. One that didn’t look familiar. Klaus sat up and nodded.

“Yeah. Just...Just give me a moment.” Klaus rasped. He knew exactly which number he was going to call and it wasn’t one of his siblings. They wouldn’t care. They didn’t care. None of them had come for him. Klaus would bet money that none of them had even realized he had been missing. 

“Hey take your time. My names Felix. What’s yours?” The officer said helping Klaus move to a nearby bench. Klaus noticed the blood had dried and was flaking off.

“Klaus. My names Klaus.” He refused to say his last name. In this city, he would undoubtedly be recognized. 

“All right Klaus. I need to ask if you’re hurt anywhere or if someone nearby is injured. Do I need to call an ambulance?” Felix sounded so concerned Klaus thought. Like he actually gave a damn about Klaus. 

By this point, Klaus was sitting on the bench half hunched over gripping onto Felix as if his life depended on it. As if this random stranger was the only thing tethering Klaus to the surface of the earth. “It’s not mine and Dave’s...Dave’s gone. He’s gone. Oh god, he’s gone!” Klaus started to cry again clutching Felix even tighter. Dave was gone and would never be alive again. Klaus wanted someone to tell him it would be alright. Someone to hold and comfort him. Klaus knew exactly who he wanted. 

“I want to call someone,” Klaus said softly. Felix looked at him, nodded and fished out his phone. “Thanks.” Klaus started typing in the number he knew by heart. A number he would never forget.

The phone rang for a few moments until a familiar British accent spoke. “Hello, Lucifer Morningstar. Who is this?” 

Klaus almost started crying again. He missed Lucifer, and Maze, and Chloe. He missed everyone. He was so caught up in his thoughts Lucifer almost hung up on him. “Wait! Lucifer, it’s me. It’s Klaus.” 

“Ah, Klaus! Wonderful to hear from you. How was the funeral?” Lucifers voice was warm. 

“Everything’s shit,” Klaus said. His voice rough from all the crying and screaming he did. He was sure Lucifer could tell everything was wrong by his voice. God, he just wanted to go home. He just wanted to be able to curl up and watch stupid movies with Maze, paint nails with Trixie and Chloe, and just spending time with Lucifer. 

“Klaus, darling. Do you need me to come to you?” Lucifers voice had gone from warm and jovial to full of concern and worry. Klaus nodded before he remembered he needed to speak. 

“Yeah. That would be great. Ben misses you.” While not technically a lie both Lucifer and Klaus knew it wasn’t the whole truth. 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to disappoint dear Ben. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Klaus and Lucifer spoke for a few more moments before they said their goodbyes. Klaus handed the phone back to Felix with a quite thanks. 

Klaus stood up ready to return to the academy now that he knew Lucifer would be there soon. Felix offered to give Klaus a ride to wherever he needed to go but Klaus wanted to walk. He wasn’t far from the academy and he wanted to be alone. 

Klaus said goodbye to Felix and began his walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me any suggestions for plot and titles I am bad at all this but again no one else was writing this so here I am. Lol also fun fact my favorite name is Felix


	2. I don't know what I'm doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with garbage! Seriously don't know what I'm doing someone please give suggestions! I'm dying Squirtle.

Lucifer hung up the phone and sighed. Something was terribly wrong with Klaus. It hadn’t even been a full week and things had already gone to, for lack of a better word, hell. Because he was the devil he could get to Klaus in a matter of moments, but he had to gather a few people. Mainly the dear detective and Mazikeen. 

The demon had an unexpected soft spot for the seance. Although to be fair everyone who knew Klaus had a soft spot for him. Lucifer remembered when he first met him. It wasn’t a pleasant memory.

Flashback my dude

Maze was currently out on a bounty hunt, the detective was busy, and Lucifer was so damn bored. He was currently near the bar in Lux when he felt something different enter the nightclub. Not wrong exactly but definitely different. Maybe this night wouldn’t be as boring as Lucifer thought. 

Lucifer started to walk around the club looking at everyone who he passed. So far just the usual mortal crowed. Lucifer almost gave up when he walked to the bar again. There stood a rather skinny man. Although Lucifer thought he looked almost too young to be in his club. Walking up to him Lucifer could feel the differentness radiating off of him. He almost felt like Death, the horseman, but at the same time not. 

As he got closer he noticed the youth was talking to what appeared to be nothing. Lucifer being the devil could sense a soul that hadn’t moved on yet. This interested Lucifer. Taking a closer look Lucifer could tell this young man hadn’t been having an easy life. His clothes while fashionable were wrinkled and well worn. The man himself looked tired as he stared into his drink. 

Lucifer was content to observe from a distance for now until a large man walked up to the different man. He looked very angry and all that anger was aimed at the mysterious seance. This would be interesting thought Lucifer. He stood up straighter and started listening to the one-sided heated conversation. 

“Where the fuck have you been, you little shit?” The angry man yelled hands clenching into fists. “I expected you to have my money yesterday. And here you are, drinking and here I am, no money.” This interested Lucifer. An exchange gone wrong perhaps? 

The seance stayed quiet and just looked at the floor. This only seemed to anger the other man. He reached his hand out and gripped Klaus’s arm hard enough to bruise. Lucifer decided that it was time to intervene. Violence was not allowed at his club and anyone caught immediately got thrown out.   
“Excuse me, gentlemen.” Lucifer began, “Is there a problem here?” Lucifer knew there was a problem but he just wanted to see the man squirm. 

“Not at all.” The man said yanking Klaus towards him. Klaus gave a small yell of pain. “Just taking care of business.” The man began walking towards the exit dragging Klaus with him.

“While I am all for you taking your business elsewhere. I suggest you leave the young man here and never return again.” This only seemed to anger the man even more.

“And who are you to tell me what to do?” The man all but growled. This caused Lucifer to smirk. 

“I’m Lucifer Morningstar and this is my club and I suggest you leave now before something happens.” Lucifer towered over the man trying and succeeding on making him feel minuscule. 

Lucifer could have laughed when the man let go of Klaus like he had been burnt and ran out Lux as fast as he could. Lucifer turned towards Klaus, gave him a once over and introduced himself. 

“Hello, Lucifer Morningstar. Are you ok?” Lucifer stuck his hand out to shake. 

Klaus gripped his hand, “Klaus Hargreeves and thanks for dealing with that asshole.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking who was that man?” Lucifer moved them back over to the bar gesturing to the bartender to pour them both a drink. 

“Just someone who thought I owed them money. It wasn’t a big deal.” Lucifer nodded. He could tell there was more to the story but he wasn’t going press. “So, Lucifer Morningstar? What did your dad also hate you?” 

Lucifer laughed. “No. I’m afraid not. You see, I’m actually the devil.” Lucifer smiled. This is when people usually laughed and didn’t believe him. Lucifer could never understand why. He was a man of his word and never lied but for some reason, humans never believed him. 

“Huh,” Klaus began taking another sip of his drink. “Ok. Hey, do me a favor and ask God why the fuck I got the shitty powers.” Klaus shot the rest of his drink. Lucifer thought two things. One, that drink was meant to be savored not shot like cheap alcohol and two this man actually believed him. 

“Wait, you actually believe me? That’s a first. Usually you humans take a lot of convincing and even then most of you still don’t.” Lucifer looked at Klaus as if trying to solve a puzzle. 

“Hey man I figure since I can see spirits,” Klaus began waving his empty glass around, “there’s got to be some sort of afterlife. So yeah, you say you’re the devil I say why the fuck not.” 

Lucifer took another sip of his drink. This night was certainly not boring anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the garbage!


	3. I am in hell and I’m not referencing this fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again! Hope you like it!

We’re still in flashback because I say so 

Lucifer talked to Klaus for the next two hours and he learned absolutely nothing about the young man. Which for the devil was incredibly frustrating. Klaus seemed to have the ability to talk about nothing. 

Lucifer looked at his watch, it was about the time he liked to start to shut Lux down. As much as he loved his club he did need to close every now and then. “Klaus, darling, as much as I love this conversation it’s unfortunately almost time for me to send anyone home. Now, I must insist you allow me to take you to your house or call you a car. You are far too intoxicated to be going on your own.” Lucifer wasn’t sure why but he just wanted to help the young man. He reminded him of perhaps a kicked puppy. 

Klaus stayed silent for a moment then spoke quietly, “I’m good, man. I was just going to find a nice alley or something. Not sure yet.” Lucifer remained silent. He finally learned something about Klaus and he did not like what he was hearing. 

“Klaus.” Lucifer began slowly, “Are you homeless?” This would explain how Klaus looked. Would explain the bags under his eyes and his clothes. Lucifer could feel long forgotten protective feelings he thought he buried in a placer deeper than hell. He hadn’t felt anything like this since his fall since his siblings and father abandoned him. 

Whether Lucifer or Klaus realized it this was a moment that would change everything. Unbeknownst to both of them and several billion people the future at this moment, in this place and time, the future was changed permanently. Although there were a few people who did know. In an office in a place that was only known to the people who worked there, a woman was walking as fast as she could. She was clutching a paper as tight as she could. She burst through a set of doors. “Ma’am!” She almost shouted. A rather prim blonde woman was sat in a chair behind a rather nice desk. She looked at the other woman in the eyes and gestured for her to come over. When the two where closer the first woman handed the other woman the paper. While reading it the blondes face started to contort into one of frustration and annoyance. She looked up and could only say one thing. 

“Shit.” 

But that was in a place far away from Lux. Far away from the devil and the seance. Far away from the moment that changed the future. For better or worse was still yet to be seen. 

“I wouldn’t say I’m homeless,” Klaus spoke. Lucifer relaxed for a second and then immediately regretted it when Klaus spoke again. “I would say I’m temporarily without a place but I’m also a bit of a free spirit. So really the entire world is my home.” Klaus turned his head to the seemingly empty chair beside him and shushed the air. Although Lucifer knew that was where the spirit that had been following Klaus all night. It seems like whoever was there was disagreeing with Klaus. Lucifer was starting to like this spirit. He couldn’t wait to actually meet them. 

“Klaus, I simply can not let you go wandering around tonight. Not when I have a perfectly good penthouse a short elevator ride up.” Lucifer flashed the smile that he knew worked on everyone. Everyone it seems except Klaus. 

Klaus gave him a side-eye glance. “What if I have plans. I could have big plans! I could have dinner with Lady Gaga later. Her and I go way back.” It was painfully obvious that Klaus was trying to lighten the mood. Trying to make Lucifer worry less. Unfortunately for Klaus, it was having the opposite effect. Klaus was getting desperate though. He had been in LA for a few days now and he had absolutely zero drugs left. In a few hours when the alcohol and the last of the drugs left his body, he would be forced to go through withdrawals. The last two things he wanted to do were to go through the withdrawals and if that couldn’t be avoided force Lucifer, who had been one of the kindest people Klaus had met in a very long time, to deal with him. 

As much as he wanted to stay. And by god, he wanted to stay he couldn’t. “Klaus,” Lucifer interrupted his slow descent into self-depreciation. “Stay tonight and I promise tomorrow I will make the most amazing breakfast you ever had. I give my word.” Lucifer smirked but the playfulness didn’t meet his eyes. 

Klaus sighed. He was weak. The temptation of an actual bed was too much. “Alright. One night but that’s it.” Klaus got up from his chair slowly. 

Lucifer followed while muttering to himself, “One night for now.” He wasn’t going to let Klaus go. The only other human that had interested him this much was the good detective. Lucifer placed his hand on Klaus’s back and steered him towards the elevator. 

“So,” Klaus said while rocking on his heels. “The devil. Did it hurt more when you fell from heaven or from when you broke through the earth's crust ascending from hell? 

Lucifer blinked dumbfounded. No one had ever dared ask him something like that. Not even the people who didn’t believe him. Lucifer started to chuckle and then he started to laugh. He laughed harder then he had in a very very long time. He was laughing more at the fact that this mortal didn’t have any reservations about this than the actual joke. The joke was horrible and if anyone other than Klaus had asked it Lucifer wouldn’t have hesitated from scaring the hell out of them. 

Klaus stared at Lucifer worried that he had crossed a line. He probably did. Klaus seemed to be in the habit of doing that. Lucifer stopped laughing when the elevator doors opened. He led Klaus out and into his penthouse. 

Klaus took a moment to admire the room he was in. In a way, it reminded him of the academy but it felt warmer. It felt more like a home then the academy ever was. Klaus glanced over at Ben. Ben had been trying to convince Klaus to accept Lucifers offer since the beginning. Klaus often used Ben as a character judgment. More often than not Ben was right about who was generally good or not. Although most of the time Klaus ignored Ben. 

“I meant to ask Klaus,” Lucifer said turning to Klaus, “but how old are you? And don’t lie. I’ll know.” 

Klaus looked at the ground. He gripped his arms and said quietly, “Eighteen. Almost. In about a month I’ll be eighteen.” Lucifer was shocked. He had thought Klaus was at least twenty. This was doing nothing to lessen the protective feelings he had been developing for Klaus. 

“And how exactly did you get into my club? I know for a fact that the bouncer is well trained.” Lucifer really wanted to know how Klaus got in and if he needed to fire someone. Klaus sat on his couch and sighed. 

“Let’s just say I have a really good fake ID and leave it at that.” Lucifer nodded.

He walked into his bedroom and started searching for anything that might fit the skinny boy. He found a pair and went back to Klaus. He handed Klaus the clothes, “ Here, you can wear these. When you’re ready to sleep you can take the bed. I’ll be perfectly fine here on the couch.” Lucifer only added the last part because he knew Klaus would protest him taking the bed. 

Klaus did indeed try to protest taking the bed. He insisted he would be fine sleeping there but Lucifer wasn’t listening to any of it. He pushed Klaus in the bathroom to get changed and washed yelling behind him, “Take your time and if you leave your clothes out I’ll have them washed.” 

Klaus looked around him and spotted a bathtub. Lucifer did say he could take his time. There was no harm in a quick bath. The warm water would feel amazing on his aching everything. Living on the streets was not the most comfortable thing and a warm bath sounded perfect to Klaus. He started to fill the tub and looked over at Ben. “What do you think, Ben?” 

Ben looked at Klaus. “I think you’d be stupid to leave until Lucifer gives you a reason to. Klaus, this could be a good place for you. You could get sober.” Bens voice was hopeful. It made Klaus feel terrible. Ben always had hope Klaus would get sober. Would get his life together. Would live. 

Klaus looked back at the tub. “Unless you want to see me naked you might want to leave.” Ben sighed and disappeared. Klaus stripped and sank into the tub. Maybe Ben was right. Maybe this place with Lucifer, with the Devil could be the home Klaus always longed for. Right now though, all Klaus wanted to do was not think and focus on the warmth of the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just so you guys know I do have a tumblr sean3102 for shit posting and memes and shit  
> gwainetheknightofnowhere for aesthetic and witchy/pagan things. follow me and totally message me! :)))
> 
> Also fun fact I'm trying to make each chapter one page longer than the last and so far it's working :)
> 
> Also also next chapter should have Maze in it. I think i might stick with the flashback thing for few more chapters and than flash forward to present. How does that sound?


	4. I want to die but in like a millenial way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost four pages so it totally counts lol

Lucifer poured himself a glass of whiskey and sighed. Klaus had gone to bed thirty minutes ago and Maze was due to arrive any moment. Lucifer had a feeling that the two of them would become incredibly close. Maze refused to admit but she had a habit of collecting humans and being overly protective of them. Lucifer did as well but also refused to admit it.

Lucifer still couldn’t figure out why he felt so drawn to Klause. It definitely wasn’t a sexual attraction. These days he only had eyes for the lovely detective. Klaus reminded him of something. Of someone he hadn’t thought of in a long long time. 

_“Samael you promised you’d teach me to fly today. Sammy please!”_

Someone Lucifer wanted to forget about but also wanted to remember forever.

_“Samael, why have you been fighting with dad? Sammy, I don’t like this”_

It had been many millennia since Lucifer had thought of him. Why was Klaus bringing up all these emotions that he had been doing so well at keeping locked away? 

_“Amenadiel, where is Cassiel?” Lucifer asked the other angel. Amenadiel refused to look Lucifer in the eyes. “Amenadiel!” Lucifer shouted._

_“Father sent him to earth.” Amenadiel finally looked him in the eye. They were filled with more sorrow the soon to be devil had ever seen. “There was an accident and, Samael nobody could find him. We believe he was accidentally killed. Samael. I’m so sorry.”_

_“Why didn’t father do anything? We all knew he wasn’t ready for earth. He was one of the youngest of us.” Lucifer almost shouted. Why didn’t father or mother do something? They had the power and they could have stopped it. But they let Cassiel die. Lucifer would never forgive them._

Klaus reminded him so strongly of his youngest and favorite brother. Lucifer wanted to hate it. He wanted to dig into his mind and rip out every memory of Cassiel, of meeting Klaus, of every feeling he’s had in the last few hours. 

Mostly he wanted to cry. Lucifer wasn’t one really to cry. The death of Cassiel was one of the few times. Lucifer sighed again and sipped his drink. 

Of course, this was the moment Maze had to walk in. She walked in with a confidence that was well earned and what most people dreamed of having. Lucifer valued Maze to an incredible degree even if he was terrible at showing it. 

“What the hell is your problem?” Maze said pouring herself a drink. Straight to the point. That’s what Lucifer loved about Maze. 

“I encountered a natural underage medium in the club tonight. He’s currently laying in my bed.” Lucifer downed the last of his drink. Maze raised an eye. Natural mediums were a rare thing in the world. Most were either driven mad from the ghost or not powerful enough to be anything important. Klaus was seventeen, not mad, and from what Lucifer could tell one of the most powerful mediums Lucifer had ever come across.

Mediums existed in a space between worlds. They could draw souls from across the veil and everyone in heaven or hell was absolutely annoyed by them. Lucifer thought they were amusing. 

“Why’d you bring a kid up to your bed?” Maze interrupted Lucifers thoughts. “Could have just kicked him out and sent him on his way.” 

“I couldn’t do that. He needed help. Needs my help.” Lucifer sat down at his piano. He wouldn’t play it tonight but just placing his hands on it brought him some levels of comfort. 

Maze laughed. “Since when do you help strangers?” Lucifer had to raise an eyebrow at this. Maze knew Lucifer liked helping people. Maze liked helping people. Their time on earth had changed them so much. 

“Maze,” Lucifer began. “He reminded me of someone. Someone I had almost forgotten about. I couldn’t leave him.” Maze’s eyes widened. Lucifer knew that she knew who he was talking about. 

After he fell and after Maze became his closest confidant he spoke about Cassiel only once. He told her everything about him. How he loved his younger brother, how he just wanted to protect him. Lucifer never talked about any of his brothers or the Silver City after that. 

“Guess we’re sleeping on the couch tonight. Or rather I’m sleeping on the couch and you’re sleeping in whatever space is left.” Lucifer laughed.

“Maze! There’s room for two people on my couch.” 

The next friging day binch 

Klaus woke up slowly, trying to dig deeper in the softest sheets he had ever been on. Reginald didn’t believe in splurging on things that weren’t for himself, the media persona of the Umbrella Academy, or training. Sheets were not on the list of splurging. 

Finally, he opened his eyes. Right, last night he followed Lucifer up to his apartment and then went into his bed. Without Lucifer. That would be a first for Klaus. Most men and women who invited Klaus into their home wanted him for one reason only. They didn’t care what his age was. Klaus didn’t care what his own age was. 

He had run away almost two years ago and he did what he had to do to survive. Much to the disapproval of Ben but at the same time, Ben understood. 

“You slept all morning. Lucifer has been wondering if you were ever going to wake up.” Ben said from a chair by the window. Klaus jumped. 

“Christ on a cracker Ben.” Klaus dramatically placed his hand on his chest. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Ben, the asshole, just smirked. 

Klaus sighed, got out of bed, and started looking for clothes. Once he did, he made his out into the main room of the penthouse. Lucifer was sitting at his piano not quite playing. Klaus coughed trying to announce his presence. 

Lucifer looked up at him. “Ah, Klaus. Finally awake.” Lucifer stood up from the piano dressed in a suit as usual. “I was wondering if you wanted to eat? I could cook something here or we could go out?” Lucifer grinned, “I feel we still have much to talk about from last night.” 

Klaus was only half listening. Now that he was fully awake he realized two things. One, he slept better than he had in his entire life. No ghost invaded his dreams and tormented him the entire night. This only happened when Klaus was drugged out of his mind, lost to a haze. And two, there weren’t any ghost period. Usually, by now Klaus would be able to see one or two spectors. He wasn’t sober but he was sober enough that a few truly persistent souls could be seen, Ben not counting. For once everything was silent and Klaus had no idea how or why this happened. 

Somehow Lucifer was involved. Klaus knew it was somehow his doing. “Lucifer,” Klaus began, “there aren’t any ghost here. I haven’t taken anything in a while. Those bastards should be crawling all over.” 

“That’s part of the reason we need to talk.” Lucifer said smiling. “I told you last night. I’m the devil. Those pathetic souls wouldn’t dare clutter my home.” 

Klaus remembered now. In his defense he had used the last of his coke and was well on his way to incredibly drunk last night before Lucifer interfered. “That explains it.” Klaus murmured sitting on the couch. Lucifer followed. 

“Ok so talk first then food.” Lucifer sat a comfortable distance from Klaus. Far enough away to not scare the youth but close enough to be able to offer comfort. “Klaus I don’t know what you went through before this but I want to offer you a home with me. I don’t know what I’m doing frankly but…”Lucifer stopped. He was nervous for the first time in a long time. “I want to help. Being a medium, especially one as strong as you, can’t be easy. I can help you with them. I know people who can help you.” Lucifer finally stopped talking. 

Klaus didn’t know what to say. No one, besides Ben, had offered this amount of support without asking for something in return. Klaus didn’t know what to say. He started to feel tears in his eyes. “I think I would like that.” Klaus looked at his hands. 

Lucifer smiled. “That’s great! Let's get you some new clothes and then you can meet everyone. They’re going to love you.” 

Klaus looked over at Ben. He smiled and Klaus smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a long time to get out. I started a terrible job, quite said job a week later, went to pride and got really emotionally high and had a crash landing from that. so it's been an interesting few days  
> Also follow my tumblr sean3102 for memes and gwainetheknightofnowhere for aesthetics. Also my twitter is EirianLuce


	5. fuck you I had to rewrite this because I am terrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short and terrible but at least it's something :/ super sorry I had to get something out ya know? Next chapter should be longer

Shopping with Lucifer was an experience. He wouldn’t let Klaus go to any department store stating that no one under his care was going to wear the cheap mass-produced items they sold. Beyond that Lucifer didn’t really care if Klaus made half of his closet skirts, only insisting he has a decent amount of both pants and skirts. “Klaus, when you’re as old as I am and a celestial being the human concept of gender is rather stupid.” 

After several hours the excitement of shopping with an almost unlimited budget had finally worn off and Klaus was beginning to feel sick. It had been a minute since he had taken anything and something gave him the feeling that Lucifer wasn’t going to fund his drug habit. Klaus wasn’t going to say anything though. He didn’t know how Lucifer would react to him being a junkie or being sick. 

Reginald always reacted the same way. Lock Klaus in a mausoleum until he was sober then have Grace make sure he was well enough to continue training. Wash, rinse, repeat until Klaus ran away for the final time. 

Contrary to what Klaus thought Lucifer knew Klaus wasn’t feeling well. He may be ignorant to a lot of what bothers mortals but he knew when someone was suffering. Lucifer had planned on taking Klaus to one of his favorite spots to grab food but he decided a change of plans was needed. While Klaus was looking through the clothes this particular boutique offered Lucifer stepped away to make a call.

“Detective Decker,” the voice on the other end answered with. 

“Ah, Detective how are you today?” Lucifer grinned. 

“Lucifer? What are you calling for? What’s wrong?” Oh, Detective Decker. Always assuming the worst. 

“Nothing is wrong. I’m just wondering if you happen to be home and if you wouldn’t mind a surprise visit? I happened to stumble upon someone at Lux last night that needs my help. I was wondering if you would be amenable to lunch at your place.”

The was audible silence. Lucifer wondered if he said something wrong. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

“Yeah. Sorry I was just shocked you're asking first instead of already here. But yeah, totally. Trixie and I were about to have lunch. How far away are you?” 

“Well be there in twenty minutes. Thank you, Detective.” Lucifer hung before the Detective could say anything.  
Lucifer spotted Klaus near a row of beautiful skirts picking through them. “Klaus, darling, not to rush you but a friend of mine called and asked if we wanted to have lunch with her and her spawn. Would you like to go?” Klaus didn’t need to know Lucifer called and asked for Klaus’s sake. Not at all. Klaus also didn’t need to know that Lucifer was getting worried about Klaus. With each passing minute, the young man was looking worse. 

Klaus glanced to the side. Presumably looking at his brothers' ghost before nodding. Lucifer grinned, snatched up the clothes that Klaus was holding and bought them before Klaus could even blink. 

When the sat in Lucifer's car Klaus finally spoke. “Who’s this friend?” 

“Detective Chloe Decker. I assist her with some of her cases. It’s all rather a lot of fun.” Klaus started inwardly panicking. While he didn’t currently have any drugs on him Klaus still had a bad relationship with any form of police. Who would have guessed that the police treated homeless drug addicts bad? 

As if sensing the rising panic Klaus was feeling Lucifer looked at him and spoke, “Klaus, I give you my word nothing will happen to you. The Detective is one of the best mortals I know.” 

Somehow this made Klaus feel better, more reassured. Lucifer started the car and drove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very short and so very late. so follow my tumblr sean3102 for memes and gwainetheknightofnowhere for aesthetics. Also my twitter is EirianLuce


End file.
